Talk:Error 7
is it Errno7 or NetErr7? 04:05, 3 November 2005 (EST) : The actual error is "NetErr=7". Should this page be changed to reflect that? - Synapse001 2005-11-03 06:57 (EST) :: Also who says "Sorry Errno7"?? I've ALWAYS heard "Sorry Err7" or "Sorry Error 7" --FireFox 23:15, 3 November 2005 (EST) :The actual error name is irrelevant since players never call it "NetErr 7" whether we want to call it "Err7" "Err 7" "Err no. 7" or even "Error number 7" is completely irrelevant to me. Whatever the majority is comfortable with. --Karlos 23:50, 3 November 2005 (EST) Tech support note I took out the tech support note because it had a few issues. It assumed everyone had a router, which is not true. I had a direct connection at home with no routers to share it with others and I got the error a couple of times and even when I had a router for some time I did not experience it more frequently. I frankly do not believe these are related. The DNS server does not change IPs of a computer in mid sesseion. That sounds like a sure fire way for packets to get lost. --Karlos 00:42, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ---- In case you wonder where I got that information see this chat log. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:01, 20 January 2006 (UTC) I want to make you aware that in a recent "FrogLog", he speaks of the possibility for a rejoin feature. So there is indeed a possibility, not to fix, but at least patch up this issue, by allowing members to continue as if they never had the error. http://img127.imageshack.us/my.php?image=frog22022006a2pp.jpg Quote: "ANet has no influence on this and is not (and never will be) able to fix this issue." _Zexion Sixtin Ok, so what about when zoning? It's happened to me, and I've heard a lot about it, people getting an error 7 when they try to load a new zone. Other than those rare occasions, they've perfect connection. This just happened to me last night during an 8 win RA streak, and again later trying to enter Pongmei. This different, or the same problem?--Crazytreeboy 19:53, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :I only get err7ed on zone boundaries, nowhere else. I've heard plenty of other players complain about this exact same problem. Kessel 00:05, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Relevant? "Often when a player has been disconnected and reconnects, they will privately message one of their former party members with the message: "Sorry, err7"" Is this even relevant to the article? — Amontillado (T/ ) 10:01, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Is there discrimination? I've personally never gotten an Err7 in the 17 months or so I've been playing, yet it seems to be an immense problem for many. There may be a glitch in the system at various points, but the fact this has never occured for myself leads me to think that it can be a localized issue. AJ75 :I don't see where any form of discrimination takes place here but the problem of 007 comes mostly from the user end. I can tell you all but one time I've gotten an error 7 was due to my router. Sometimes it just loses connection to everyone trying to use the internet and locks up. I then get an error 7 and have to reset the damned thing. The one time I didn't most of the people in the US were experiencing the same loss in service to the game. (T/ ) 16:01, 11 December 2006 (CST) Reconnect option I added something about the upcoming reconnect option. If someone wants to improve my sentence, go ahead. Jelmewnema : I'm gonna improve the article, since a reconnect option is added. English, grammer and other corrections welcome:P Jelmewnema Salavging? Rarely when salvaging if I have a bit of lag and try to salvage a second item before the first has fully been salavaged (acknowledged by server I'd guess) I get kicked with an error 7. This has happened 3 or 4 times over the past year+ so it isn't a recent addition. It isn't easy to reproduce as normally salvaging is a quick task. My connection during this time is fine, and if it was a one-off I could explain it away somehow else, however it seems like to ensure integrity I get kicked with this error (this isn't a complain, I'm guessing it's some anti-clone code! :) ). I only mention it incase it's suitable for someone to put in this article. CannotMiss 12:40, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :One way to garuntee this if your quick is if you have a kit with one salvage left click it and salvage to diffrent things.Obviously is deosnt work and you get error 7,nd. But ive also had the problem of salvaging somthing before the first is done to.--Diddy Bow 14:10, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Error to don't leave ppl pick up drops?? I don't know wath u thin/know,i'm sure this error perfeorms every time i get a rare or good drop (eg.elemental sword) it happened me 17 times in 2 months,always at end chest of dungeons. I'm just freaking unlucky or it's rly so? :I'd say unlucky. I never get err7, but my GW client crashes every time I delete a character ;) Lord of all tyria :i forgot to mention one think, it happened me twice in HoH,once when i get a req 11 crys,and other by req 9 dwarven. I'm gonna hang myself.RIP 21:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) When loading map It seems that you cannot reconnect when you where loading into a map... Otherwise, whenever I disconnected during battle, or just being in an explorable area, I could reconnect. This makes it really poor in dungeons thought. (Areanet is too lazy to to anything about it, to my opinion :S) --Jorre22225 11:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know why you can't reconnect when loading, but it's most likely because your character isn't actually anywhere at the moment. :re parentheses: ANet can't do anything about disconnect issues. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok... Yea sorry, i'm just pissed off at the moment that I'll have to redo the whole Rragar's Menagerie again... How dumb... O.o --Jorre22225 12:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you disconnect if you happen to be in the middle of a lag spike as you change zones. The server doesn't know where you are, and I guess putting you back where you were would be pointless, as you'd still be separated from the rest of your party (they'd be in the next zone, forever cut off from your own instance). --Macros 15:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC)